


The Stone Heart : A Bitten Fanfiction

by XxDestinyMoonxX



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDestinyMoonxX/pseuds/XxDestinyMoonxX
Summary: Clayton and Elena Danvers are lovers turned bitter strangers. Strange murders are occurring near Stonehaven and they must reunite to help solve the murders before all of their lives are put in grave danger. Can they put their differences aside to solve the case? Or will the impossible happen and sparks begin to fly between them?
Relationships: Clayton Danvers/Elena Michaels
Kudos: 1





	1. Prolouge

Clay P.o.v

"Hey Jeremy, what's up?" concern laced in my voice. Jeremy never called, not unless it was important. 

"There's a mutt here. A girl was killed." Jeremy says solemnly through the phone.

Fiery hatred burned through my veins. Fucking mutts. 

"Alright, I can be back in two hours. I will deal with it as soon as I get back to Bear Valley." I was already moving towards the door. A mutt killed in our territory and that could not be stood for!

"Come straight here. I am calling everyone home. This is a pack matter, and we will deal with as a pack."I stopped in my tracks, everyone? He surely didn't mean everyone.

I could hear the deep rumble in Jeremy's voice. This really bothered him, why he wouldn't just let me deal with it, confused me.

"I can handle it. " I said, trying to make him see reason, I knew that if he called everyone home then there was a chance that she wouldn't come, and then she too would be labeled a mutt. 

I would have to make her life more of a living hell, then I already did.

"Clay, I want everyone here first." I sat there for a few seconds, unsure of what to say, unsure of how to fix this. 

I took a deep breath before speaking quietly, "Do you mean everyone?"

I could hear the strained silence through the phone, Jeremy knew as well as I did, that she might not come home. "Just come home Clay." With that he ended the call, and I made my way to my apartment to pack. For the first time in a long time, I was uncertain of what laid around the corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, I promise longer ones are coming! Btw is anyone could make me an amazing cover for my story, I would be forever in your debt

Yours truly, Destiny(:


	2. A Call Home

"Elena, Call home." Is all the message said. Really that's all it needed to say.

"Elena? Hello. Earth to Elena." I looked up to see my best friend Faith waving her arms around to get my attention.

"What? Sorry. One of my clients texted." I responded as I turned off the screen and shoved the phone into my small messenger bag.

"I was saying that we need to start planning your birthday party. It's not every day you turn 21 ya know."

I rolled my eyes.

Sometimes I envied her. She was always so full of life. So excited for the next adventure that she could find.

If only she knew about the monsters that hid underneath her bed.

"I don't really want a party. Ok? I'd rather just have a quiet little gathering at our apartment." I said as I rolled my head to the right, looking her straight in her eyes. "I mean it Fay. NO PARTY."

"Elena? Why are you such a buzzkill. I have so many plans, plus isn't it about time I hook you up with one of my friends?" Fay countered.

"Fine, but only if you promise to keep it small. Only our closest friends. No more and no less."

Fay smiled up at me and began typing away on her phone.

I swear she was gonna be the death of me.

I stared down at my bag. My stomach in knots. Jeremy never texted me, never contacted. Not unless it was important.

"Can you be home around 9:30 tonight El?" Faith asked, not even bothering to look up from her phone.

"Sure? You can't seriously be throwing the party tonight? You'll only have like 5 hours to get everything ready. You're good Faith but not that good. "

She giggled and continued to type away.

"Fine. I'll be home by 9:30 your majesty. Anything else her Highness desires?" I joked out at her.

"Uhh. Actually I need you home by 8:30. I already have the outfit picked out, and the makeup pallets ordered. I want to bring out your inner goddesses and for that, I will need time." I sighed loudly before shaking my head.

I stood up from my chair and stretched. A yawn escaping my lips.

I was exhausted and the party hasn't even started yet.

Although I guess me being tired isn't her fault. It was mine.

The one thing I loved about living here, is that I never needed a car. Everything that I wanted was either near me or an uber ride away. Logan was about 5 minutes walk from where Faith and I had breakfast, and the breakfast place was only like a 10 minute walk from the apartment. So everything was pretty much in reach.

I reached his house in no time.

I knocked on the door and his fiance, Rachel, answered. Looks like she was about to head to work.

"Hey Elena, Logan's in his study. He said to send you there when you got here. Also Happy Birthday." She said before giving me a hug and rushing out of the door.

Logan owned a pretty nice house. It was two stories, it has 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and even a room for his clients to visit him in.

.

He was standing at the door to his study, a grim look on his face.

"Have you called home yet?" He asked me as we made out way into the study.

"No? I don't plan on it either. They don't need me. Whatever the issue is, im sure Clay is taking care of it." I said as I made my way to the small couch. It was one of the most comfortable couches I've ever been on. It was nice.

Logan sat down across from me. His head in his hands.

"A girl was killed by a Mutt in Bear Valley. Jeremy called a meet. He expects us all to be there, it's a family obligation." He said as he leaned back in his chair, studying me.

"Not my family anymore, so it's not my obligation. Also, you can tell Pete that he can stop hiding. I can smell him."

Pete chuckled as he came around the corner and into the study. "Seriously, I may not be garden fresh, but I don't smell that bad."

He walked over to the couch and plopped down next to me before giving me a giant hug.

Pete and Logan were complete opposites, but like brothers.

Logan was lean, dark skinned and always had a calm composure. Whereas Pete was short, fat and full of life. One lives for work and the other lives for fun.

"I missed you kid. You look great." Pete said as he draped his arm around my shoulder, a smile on his face.

"Yea. It's good to see you, but if your here to spring more of this 'us' stuff on me, just tell me now." I said as I stood up and walked over to the fireplace.

Logan looked down at the floor, before sticking his hands in his pockets. "No, no. Everyone else is in Stonehaven."

"I was supposed to start the North American leg of the Neil Young tour. Instead I'll be heading to the house tomorrow." Pete said as he leaned back on the couch, his hands folded behind his head.

I moved to sit on the edge of the couch. "See, that's the thing right? We all have our lives here. He expects us to just pick up and rush back." I said, while waving my hands around, as if that would make them see reason.

I gestured over to Logan, "I mean you're just building your client base, right? You can't just leave them. What if they need you or something?" I asked him.

"Well, yea, it's all sorted out, if an emergency happens then they can go see my backup. Besides, it's not Jeremy's calling us home for a tea party. If this mutt does anything to shine light on our existence, then we don't have these lives for much longer." He responded all matter of factly. Logan always looked at things rationally. He always had the best answer of the best decisions.

And I knew. I knew he was right. This mutt could get us all killed. It could get us and the people we care about. Faith, Rachel, or anyone who was associated with us.

I just wish that I didn't have to go back.

"Which mutt killed the girl?" I said as I rubbed the temple of my forehead. I could feel a headache coming on.

"Jeremy doesn't know. He caught the scent, but he can't place it. That's why we need you. You are the best tracker in the family." Logan said quietly.

He knew. He knew I didn't wanna go back. He knew how hard it was for me. He knew how much I hated Clay for making me what I am.

"Well, that's easy. Which one's the most pissed off at Clay right now?" I asked.

"Other than you?" Pete responded.

I looked towards him, my eyes narrowed.

"You both know that Clay is reason enough for me not to go back. I can't trust him." They had no idea. No one really did. How could they? I keep my emotions so bottled up. Only I knew them. Clay... he used to know. We used to be so close, that was until I learned the truth.

Pete stood up and placed his hand on my shoulders, giving me that older brother look. When pet got serious, you listened. Simple as that. "Elena, a girl was killed. Her body dumped right outside Stonehaven. The pack needs you."

I pushed pete hand away, my anger flaring up. "What about what I need? Huh? My life is here now! It's a normal existence where people go to brunch, and the best part? They don't have to murder to hide their secrets! I just want to be normal!" I screamed out at them.

They were born into this life. Me? I was Bitten. It was terrible and I hated every moment of it.

Pete wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him, tears of frustration leaking from my eyes.

"Fine. I'll make the arrangements. I'll be on a flight tonight. Happy fucking Birthday to me." I whispered quietly as I stepped out of the hug and made my way to the door. My cell phone already out and dialing Faiths number. It rang a few times before going to voicemail. Weird. She usually answers.

"Hey Faith. Look, can we postpone the party? My cousin just got in a really bad wreck and me and Logan have to go back to Bear Valley. A.S.A.P I promise that we can party as soon as i get back. I'm heading back to the apartment to grab some clothes. Hopefully I will see you there otherwise, I'll see you when I get back. Love you girl, bye."

I tried to sound happy and cheery. Faith may be a partier but she was also a worrier. A big one. I didn't want her to worry about me.

Faith was a good friend, a friend who I could count one. The only one.

I suppose.

It's time to go home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys. Thanks for giving me a read. I appreciate any comments or opinions. Thank you again for supporting me and giving this story a read. It does start off kinda slow but I promise, it'll pick up. Also if you haven't noticed, I'm vaguely following the story so alot of things will be different, including the 'Elena' character herself. Thanks again.


	3. Where It All Began

Clay P.o.v

She was coming home. She was coming back to me.

"Clay, are you listening? DO NOT scare her away." Jeremy said as he paced around the living room, his eyes scanning the driveway.

Much to our surprise, or at least mine, Logan phoned last night to let us know that Elena was coming home. Well, she was coming home to help.

We all knew she wouldn't stay, but I couldn't help but hope that maybe she would.

"Why would you think I want to scare her away Jeremy, you should know better than anyone that I need her here, and it's going to kill me when she leaves again," I said in a half shout.

They all stopped and looked at me, sadness in their eyes.

"Now Clayton, you don't know-"

"You're kidding me, right, Jeremy? You know better than I do that she left because of me. She won't stay, not as long as I'm apart of the pack. Don't any of you kid yourselves. She hates us, she hates me! There is no fixing that, so please drop it." I said as I ran my hands through my hair.

To be honest, I just wanted to pull it all out in frustration, but ever since she left, I've been working on keeping my anger under control for her.

I don't know why they all acted like she wasn't going to just leave once her job was done. She hates this life, the life she believes we forced on her.

The life I forced on her.

"I'm going to wait outside for her," I stated simply as I began to walk to the door.

"Clayton, perhaps it should be me who welcomes her," Jeremy stated as he moved towards the door, trying to cut me off.

"Let me do this, Jeremy. If I have to wait for even a second longer than I have to, I may lose it. I don't want her first experience of me after all this time to be in a rage. I'm begging you." I pleaded with him, the desperation heard in my voice.

I just needed to see her; my wolf was going crazy.

I was going crazy!

I needed this.

It's been too long.

"Fine, but you better not scare her off, Clay. We need her." Jeremy said in a stern voice. I nodded before walking out and to the gate.

This gate brings back memories, memories of times before she hated me. When instead of hating me, she loved me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'~~~~~ TIME SKIP 4 years ago (Clay P.o.V) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was shining, the birds chirping; in general, it was a beautiful day. It was the first time Elena had returned to the house since she had transformed since she became one of us.

She looked so nervous, this was going to be her first time meeting everyone. Even though she was already family, she thought that they would hate her.

When she turned, the family was out on a trip to a neighboring pack's land. Something about diplomacy, I think.

I was left to defend the land, and I was the only one around when she turned.

When She transformed, I texted Jeremy, Urging him home quickly. They made it home about halfway through, but she was so out of it, she didn't know they were there. I took her away once I knew she had made it through the transformation. I figured it would be more comfortable for her to get used to her powers with me, and it was finally time for her to meet everyone.

As we walked into the gate, she slowed down to a stop. You could smell the fear on her.

"Hey," I said as I turned around and gave her a hug spinning her around.

I stared into her eyes and could see the anxiety ebbing to the surface.

I leaned down and trailed my kissed from her neck to her lips, and finally her forehead.

I held her close as I looked into her beautiful eyes. "Don't be nervous, okay? We're going to be fine." I said as I tried to reassure her.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, a frown forming on her face. "Oh, well, when you put it that way...I feel even more nervous. This is a huge deal for me, your bringing me home to your family, my new family. What if Jeremy or the pack doesn't like me?"

I reached up and thumped her on the head lightly, "Absolutely Impossible, don't even think that. Your family now, and they would have loved you regardless."

She sighed deeply, her small hands gripping onto the bottom of my t-shirt. "Ok, fine, I'll come clean: I've never met anyone's family before, and I never had a real family, as far as I can remember. In this instance, it's even worse, because I love you, and what if they don't love me. What If I cause a rift or make them angry? I kept you away from them for a long time; what if they don't forgive me?"

At that moment, I wish that she could have seen what I always see. She was beautiful, radiant, caring. There is no possible way that they could hate her because she is just simply amazing. I knew they would love her because I loved her, and that's all that mattered.

"Darlin, I got you. I will always protect you. Always" I said as I chuckled slightly, sticking out my tongue. She giggled at me before hugging me tightly.

"I trust you more than anything or anyone else in my life. I know you'll always have my back." She whispered quietly before leaning in and kissing me one final time.

Elena P.o.v

As much as I didn't want to return, the sight of stone haven was definitely a sight for sore eyes. I missed the freedom to run, the freedom to be me, and not have to lie to everyone I cared about.

I have to admit, a part of me, albeit small, missed Stonehaven and everyone here, well, almost everyone.

As I walked up the driveway, I could smell Clay waiting around the corner.

That stupid mutt. He knew he was one of the reasons why I refused to come back, and what does he do?

Becomes the fucking welcoming party.

I could feel my wolf in me, raging to break free. Just because I hated him doesn't mean she did-that traitor.

I took a deep calming breath, settling my mind. I knew dealing with him was going to be difficult. I just had to remind myself why I came and why I needed to leave afterward.

"You're gonna have to do better than that if we're tracking a mutt. Clayton." I snapped out, rolling my eyes at him.

He always hated when I called him Clayton. He always said it was 'impersonal' well, that's exactly what I need this visit to be.

He walked up from behind me, a grimace on his face. He obviously didn't miss me calling him by his full name. Good. I was going to get in every jab I could before I left.

He stood in front of me, and for a moment, I allowed myself to admire him.

His light brown hair brushed behind his ears in a disheveled kind of way. Like always, he wore a shirt that was just barely fit him but made his chest look amazing.

My eyes met his deep blue eyes, staring at me with... need?

In an instance, what I mistook for need transformed into a look of hate.

I knew I had imagined it, maybe even wanted it, but I knew the truth.

We both hated each other, and nothing was ever going to change that.

"Missed you, Elena." He grumbled out, taking a step closer to me.

I stepped back, not wanting him to get too close. His musky forest scent was already overwhelming my senses and calling to my wolf.

"What are you, the welcoming committee? Or did Jeremy finally chain you up to the front gate where you belong? Or did you just come to remind me of the reason I left? Because if that's the case, I will leave again right now." I snapped out at him. I wanted him to just back off and give me space. He was the last person I wanted to see.

He took a deep breath before moving closer to me, his arm reaching out for my bag.

"Easy El. I just want to help with the bag." He said quietly as his hands slowly traveled up the bag before gently brushing against my hand.

I jerked my hand away and took a few steps back.

His scent was so powerful, so euphoric it was already getting hard to think straight.

This was going to be a long visit. I could already tell.

"It's fine, Clayton. I've got it. Just leave me alone. I don't want you here." I said as I pushed past him, my shoulder bumping into his.

He stood there quietly for a second, allowing me to put some space between us before he started to move again.

As I walked away, I took a deep breath, trying to clear my mind.

No matter how chivalrous he may act now, I know what kind of person he is. I know what he did to me. What he took from me.

No amount of good will ever erase the bad.

I will never forgive Clayton Danver. Never.


	4. Uneasy Feelings

Elena p.o.v

"Welcome home El," Clay said as he rushed forward to open the door for me.

Before stepping inside and placing my bags on the table in the foyer, I rolled my eyes at him.

So much for him giving me space.

"Nothing has changed," I mumbled to myself as I looked around the room. Everything from the furniture to the curtains on the walls was the exact same as I remembered.

"Some things have," Clayton said from behind me. I turned around to face him as my arms crossed my chest.

He really couldn't resist picking fights with me, could he?

Well, he better buck up, I'm not the same girl I was a year ago.

"What's your problem," I snapped out at him as I walked into the living room, searching for Jeremy.

"You let Nick buy all of your clothes when you lived here. You hate shopping. So where did you get the clothes?" He asked me as he followed me around like a lost puppy.

"You don't think I could pick this out myself? News flash, I only pretended to hate shopping because I knew YOU hated shopping. The me you think you know is far different than the me I am today. So back off, Clayton." I said through gritted teeth as I turned on my heels and pushed past him with more force than necessary.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, uhh... you look good El, I didn't mean to upset you, but while we're on the subject," He said as he reached for my arm, turning me to face him. "I never meant to make you feel like you had to change with me. I just wanted you to be happy." He said as he stared at me, his face emotionless, while his eyes shared a message I just couldn't understand.

Was he kidding? He didn't mean to change me? He wanted me to be happy? He had a shit way of showing it if that were the case.

I scoffed at him as I ripped my arm from his. "You didn't mean to change me? You, and no one else, turned me into a fucking monster, and you have the gall to say you didn't want me to change? That's funny, Clay, real fucking funny. Now, where is Jeremy?" I snarled out at him as I made my way into the kitchen.

"He's running, El. He'll be back soon, maybe you should eat while we wait. I could make you some breakfast or a sandwich if you need it." He said quietly from behind me as he leaned on the door frame to the kitchen.

"Listen, Clay," I said as I made my way over to the door that led outside, "I'm not here to talk, or to catch up, or whatever else you had in mind. I am not here for you. I am here because a wolf needs to be tracked, and it was clear that everyone else was going to keep pressuring me until I came home." I said as I reached the door, my hand on the handle.

He moved behind me, his body close to mine, and his right hand rested on the door, keeping it closed, pinning me against it.

I turned just enough to face him, my heart beating in my chest. He stared in my eyes, his face inching closer. "Everyone?" He asked me, his voice almost a whisper, his lips moving closer and closer.

He's right. Not everyone wanted me home. He didn't even try, didn't even call me once..

He hated me, and just like before, he was toying with my emotions.

I bumped his arm with my right shoulder, causing his hand to fall from the door. "I just want this done so that I can leave you and this hellhole behind me. The sooner that Jeremy knows that I'm here, the faster I can start tracking the killer, and I can leave. I am NOT here for us, and I refuse to let you toy with my feelings any longer." I stated, my voice barely a whisper, but confident and strong enough that the anger could be heard clear as day.

I spun and opened the door before slamming it in his face.

I ran out to the pasture, putting a fair amount of distance between us, before taking a deep breath. After a few seconds, I began to scan the treeline, looking for Jeremy.

Clay P.o.v

"Right. Not here for us." I whispered as she slammed the door in my face.

The only good thing I got out of that entire conversation was her calling this place home.

That meant she thought of this as home, and maybe, she would stay.

I know it's hopeless, she all but told me she hated me and wanted to leave, but I'm not sure I could let her go again.

I'm not sure my heart could take it.

I just wish I could have one conversation with her that didn't turn into a fight. I just needed her to see the truth, to know how much I care.

But she hates me, and she has every right to. I turned her into a monster. She never got a chance to choose this path, I forced it on her, and I will never forgive myself for that.

I don't deserve her, even if my wolf disagrees.

Even if every fiber of my being is demanding that I go and make her mine again, I can't. I know that she deserves better. She deserves so much more than me.

It's obvious she wants me to leave her alone, but I just can't.

My heart only belongs to her, it will always belong to her. I need her like I need water and food. Without her, I'm a shell, broken and empty.

The minute I saw her at the front gate, my heart leaped, and all I could think about was holding her again.

I promised myself I would stay away, but I can't not when she's so close.

I ran my hands through my hair, collecting a deep breath before opening the door.

Just as I stepped outside, the sound of gunshots sounded throughout the air.

I bolted forwards; my only thought was Elena.

What if she was getting shot at, or worse, been hit? I propelled my body forward, my eyes scanning the pasture for her.

In the distance, I saw her running for the tree line, screaming for Jeremy. I pushed my body faster, and just as I got to her, I tackled her to the ground, right outside of the tree line.

I landed on top of her, my hands holding her hands down to keep her from struggling.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, LET ME GO! JEREMY COULD BE IN TROUBLE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" She screamed out at me, bucking against my weight, trying to get herself free.

"Calm down! You are not going in there! You don't understand what's been going on! There are hunters in there with guns! Do you have a death wish?!" I said to her with a stern voice.

It was always hard to make her see reason when she was angry. Add a big slice of worry on top of that, and I knew she was a ticking time bomb. I just needed to stall her long enough for Jeremy to get back.

"I HATE YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. YOU DON'T CONTROL ME ANYMORE. IF THEY HURT JEREMY ILL-"

"You'll what? Tear them apart? What will you do, Elena? Don't you feel her, Elena? If I let you loose in those woods, what do you think is going to happen?" I asked her as I cut off her little tirade.

She laid there for a moment, quiet, thinking.

"I don't care if you hate, I don't care if you punch and yell at me all day long, but you will fucking listen to me. You could hate me all of your life, and I would still protect you. That's what I am trying to do, Elena! Protect you! Everything I have ever done was to protect you, and if you go in there right now, your wolf WILL take over, and you will kill one or all of the hunters on our land. Anyone you think might have hurt Jeremy will be dead, or worse, you will be dead and have exposed us all to the humans! How do you think Jeremy would feel if you got killed for going in after him? HE'S THE ALPHA, El! He can handle himself!" I said, my voice losing the bravado I had initially as I saw the tears brimming her eyes. The electric blue color of her wolf eyes shifted back to that of her normal ice blue eyes, and I knew she had calmed down enough to let her go.

Just as I stood up, we saw Jeremy walking towards the back door in his wolf form. I looked down at her and smiled. "See, I told you he could handle himself."

I reached my hand down as an offer to help her up, but she swatted it away before jumping up, landing on her feet gracefully.

Even when she was mad, she looked gorgeous.

She took one last long look at me before running into the house after Jeremy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know your all wondering why I added in these extra conversations. Truthfully, I have big plans for this story that will deviate from the show quite a bit! I really hoped you guys enjoyed the story so far! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Thank you in advance, Destiny!


	5. Missing You

Elena P.o.v

"Gunshots?" I asked as Jeremy walked out from behind a painting.

He looked up at me and grinned before walking over, his arms wide, ready for a hug.

Seeing him happy made a small part of me glad that I came back.

Ever since I joined the pack, Jeremy has treated me like a daughter, and considering I never had a real dad, it meant a lot.

Leaving Jeremy was one of the hardest things I had to do, but he understood and even gave me space. Something I cherished more than anything.

"Come here!" He said as he leaned in and hugged me tightly before looking into my eyes, "I am so happy your home, Elena. I missed you."

I missed him too.

Honestly, I missed them all, even Clay. I hated to admit it, but they were family and the only people I could be myself around.

Still, the good here could never outweigh the bad.

Speaking of the bad, I could smell Clay standing just outside the room, obviously not wanting to intrude.

Hmm, maybe he did learn some manners while I've been gone.

I looked up at Jeremy, my eyes scanning his body for bullet wounds before finding his face. "Are you alright? You had me worried sick! I haven't been home for more than five minutes, and here you are already getting in trouble. You scared me half to death." I half asked, half complained out at him.

He just shook his head and smiled at me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I promise. I picked up the scent of the hunters, and I cleared out immediately."

I took a deep breath, my entire body relaxing.

I knew he could take care of himself, but I couldn't help but worry about him.

"Do you think they were shooting at the mutt?" I asked him as I moved over to the window, peering out in the woods, looking for a sign of, well, anything.

Truthfully I just needed to put some distance between myself and Clay.

His smell was distracting and intoxicating.

Dangerous.

This was a lot harder than I planned. I needed to get this done and fast before I did something I regretted.

From beside me, I heard him vaguely explain that the mutt wasn't in the woods but that the hunters were trigger happy.

"Elena? Everything ok?" Jeremy asked as he walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder, a knowing look in his eye.

"Yea. Look, Jeremy, just so we're clear, I will help you track the killer. Hell, I will lead you to his front door, but after that, I'm out. I'd like to leave as soon as possible." I said as I leaned against the table and folded my arms across my chest as I stared at the wall next to the door, right where Clay was hiding.

Jeremy's eyes followed my own before sighing, shaking his head. "I apologize for Clayton; regardless of how he acts, please believe that he missed you. We all did."

"Clay? Missed me? You're kidding me, right? All he's done since I've gotten here is picked fights and been a pain in my ass. The only thing he missed was having someone around to toy with. That's it." I said as I frowned, looking down at my feet.

I could hear Clay's heart beating faster. It seems like he was angry with my little comment. Maybe if he wasn't such a dick, we wouldn't be in the position we were in right now.

I know Jeremy had the right intentions, but he had no clue how hard the past year was for me. He had no idea how I cried myself to sleep every night. How I would stare at my phone for hours, just looking at Clay's phone number. He had no idea.

If Clay had really missed me and really wanted to work things out, then he would have called or came and seen me. He would have done something to show that he still cared. Instead, he left me to my own devices. I just couldn't believe he missed me, not the way I missed him.

I may hate him for everything he did to me, but my heart ached every time I saw him. Every time I smelled him around me. Every time I saw him in my dreams, it reminded me of the love I lost, the love that was never really there.

"Regardless, we will start tomorrow when we're all together," Jeremy said as a frown crossed his face.

"No, I can go now," I responded as I walked towards the door.

"Elena, stop." Jeremy commanded, my body stopping on instinct as I turned to look at him, "If you go out alone and you find him, he will try to kill you. Are you prepared to kill him as well?" He asked as he gave me a knowingly look.

"No. I refuse to take another life, and you know that." I responded curtly, anger burning through my veins. I just wanted to get this over with, to leave and go back to my friends. Go back to my life--damn Jeremy for being reasonable.

"If you really cannot wait to go out there, then I will be forced to send Clayton with you; otherwise, you will wait for the others. I have already lost you once Elena, I refuse to lose you again, not in a way that I can't get you back." He said in a stern fatherly voice. I could hear the concern in his voice, concern laced with sadness.

I knew my leaving would hurt Clay, or at least wound his pride, but I never thought about anyone else. I never bothered to consider how my leaving would hurt everyone, especially not Jeremy.

"I refuse. I would rather go with the local psychopath." I responded as Clay walked around the corner leaning against the door frame, a cocky smile playing on his lips.

"You forget, darlin, I am the local psychopath." He said as his eyes bore into mine.

I couldn't help but watch the swirling colors of his eyes, his inner wolf reaching out to me. It seems I wasn't the only one on edge, fighting my inner demons.

Our wolves were an extension of ourselves, the true and free feelings that we hid. The 'persona' as Clay once called them. Yes, they were us, but they were so much more.

I heard Jeremy cough from my left and pulled my eyes from his.

Stupid jerk, with his stupid face.

"I uhh... I'll just wait until tomorrow. It's been a long day, and I'd like to unpack." I said as I walked out of the room, past Clay, and headed straight for my bedroom.

As I walked into my room, my eyes went wide. It was exactly as I left it. It was utterly undisturbed, well, except for my bags being placed on the bed.

I suppose Clay brought them up when I was first talking with Jeremy.

Typical clay, not even letting me handle the simplest of tasks.

Granted, I did come in here with the intent of unpacking and I did completely forget that I left my bags downstairs but whatever.

He's still a dick.

I sat down on the bed as I ran my right hand through my hair, twirling a piece around my finger as I fidgeted, thinking of the events of the day.

I really went crazy when I thought Jeremy was hurt. Clay was right. If I had gone in there, I would have killed someone. I would have never forgiven myself if that had happened.

He said he was trying to protect me, and that's all he wanted to do, but did he mean it?

God, why was everything so confusing.

Before coming here, I promised myself that I wouldn't let him get to me. I promised myself that no matter what he said or did, I would stick to my decision.

So why did I want to see him? Talk to him?

I acted like I hated it every time he came around, but secretly, a part of me loved it.

It's like I was addicted, and he was the drug.

I grabbed the pillow on my bed and screamed into it before taking a deep breath and headed over to the window.

I remember how I would just sit here for hours thinking about life.

I looked down at the desk and saw a little ring box.

I picked it up hesitantly and opened the lid to see my old engagement ring.

My eyes began to tear up as I slammed the box closed and shoved it into a drawer. I know for a fact I never left that out.

Clay must have left it out for me to see.

But why? Was it just to hurt me more? To remind me of what I gave up? To remind me of a relationship built on lies?

He says he wants to protect me, but instead, he just hurts me more and more.

Why?

Why did he have to torture me like this? Did he get enjoyment from this? Did he really love to see me in pain, to know that I was hurting?

Clay P.o.V

"Clay, if you want her to stay, you must give her space," Jeremy said as he sat down in his chair next to his latest painting, giving me a pointed look.

"I know, but I can't. This is the closest she's been to me in a year, and I feel like the moment I take my eyes off of her, she'll be gone again." I said despondently, as I sat down next to him, running my hands through my hair.

"I understand, Clayton, but you're smothering her. She just got back home. You must give her time." He replied as he picked up one of his paintbrushes before squirting some black paint on a paper plate before turning his attention to the painting.

"What if she never forgives me, Jeremy? What if she hates me forever? What if she leaves again?" I asked him, panic laced in my voice.

The thought of Elena hating me tore a hole inside my chest.

The day she left was the worst day of my life. I was out of town on a mission when Jeremy called. He told me that Elena had run away in the middle of the night and that she needed her space. My heart broke at that moment. No one knew where she had gone or when she was coming back.

"Do you remember what I told you when she left the first time?" He asked me quietly. I could tell he was just as upset as I was. His strokes were rougher than normal, and he wasn't as careful as he usually was.

I sighed as I looked down at my feet, "You told me that If I loved her to let her go and that she would come back eventually." I grumbled out at him.

"And, she did come back, didn't she?" He asked with a knowing smile on his face.

"It's different. Jeremy, she only came back to help, not to stay. Look, I need to go for a walk. Thank you for the chat. I needed it." I said as I stood up and walked out of the room and headed outside.

I loved Jeremy, and I knew he was looking out for me, but he could never understand.

I loved her more than words could describe. Without her, I was nothing. She calmed the raging storm in my soul. She brought light to the darkness that swirled around my life.

I needed her, but she didn't need me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I know, it's another mushy chapter, but I promise you I have plans. I really wanted you guys to get the feel of their relationship, or nonrelationship at this point. They both have feelings for each other, but neither act on them. 
> 
> Elena struggles with her love for clay, and her feelings of betrayal from him. Whereas Clay loves her but doesn't know how to act with her back. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the past couple of chapters and I can't wait for the next few to come out<3
> 
> Please drop a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Destiny


	6. Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** Warning, this chapter is somewhat erotic, please be advised. If you don't wish to read the chapter, just skip to the end and I will have a nonexplicit version at the bottom in the end notes.****

Elena P.o.V

"Elena." I heard Clay whisper. I opened my eyes to see him in my room, his body leaning against the desk—-my ring in his hand.

I could hear the pain and want in his voice. I could see how badly he wanted to be near me, touching me. His woodsy smell swirling around me, thick with arousal.

"You shouldn't be here, Clay," I whispered out to him. I felt like I couldn't breathe. My body was acting on its own, the arousal and need I had for him, overpowering my mind, begging me to see where this went.

"Tell me to leave then," He said as he put my ring down and walked over to the bed, slipping off his shirt in the process.

I sat there frozen, my eyes running over the chiseled surface, running over every crack and valley of his perfectly sculpted chest.

I felt my clit twitching and dripping underneath my shorts. My body begging for his touch.

"Tell me you don't want to see me or that you don't want me to see you..." He whispered out in a breathy voice as he grabbed my blanket, his eyes connecting with mine as he slowly pulled my blanket off of me.

I opened my mouth, ready to tell him to leave, but I just couldn't. I knew this was a bad idea, but at that moment, I didn't care.

I watched him as he inspected every inch of my body, his gaze leaving fiery trails, driving me insane.

"Clay, I need you. Please," I whimpered out to him as I sat up and pulled my tank top off, leaving my breasts bare.

I watched him as he stood at the end of the bed, his hands gripping the bed frame, his eyes swirling, his wolf fighting to break free.

"Are you sure?" He asked me in a pained voice.

I crawled towards him, sitting at the end of the bed. I reached forward and ran my hands along his chest before wrapping my fingers around his neck.

My eyes connected with his as I leaned in and brushed my lips against his.

From his lips, I left little kisses from his chin all the way to his ears, "Clay, I'm yours," I whispered seductively.

I heard a growl as he pushed me back on the bed, taking both my hands and holding them over my head. His lips smashing into mine.

The kiss was full of animalistic need. His lips were soft but rough. It felt like he was searching my very soul for an answer to an unknown question.

He pulled away from my lips and began to kiss down my neck, nipping and biting along the way.

"Elena," He whispered as he sat above me, readjusting himself to look me in the eyes one more time. "All you have to do is tell me, no, and this all stops."

I pulled my hands from his before reaching up and tangling my right hand in his hair, while my left hand grabbed his and guided it to my crouch.

"Don't you dare," I whispered out as his hands began to slide farther down, and his lips met mine again.

I missed his touch, his kiss, I missed everything about him so much.

I was home with him, and I never wanted to leave again.

"Elena," He whispered in between kisses.

"Elena, It's time to wake up." He said as he pulled away from me, his hands stroking my face gently.

"I will always love you, and I always have." He whispered quietly, the pain and hurt leaking back into his voice as he kissed me harshly before my eyes flew open.

"Clay!" I shouted out, my heart pounding as my eyes traveled across the room, looking for him.

Oh. It was just a dream.

A very realistic dream, where I almost had sex with Clay.

I took a deep breath, relief flooding through me.

Thank god, it was only a dream.

If that had been real, there would have been no way I could have gone back home, no way I could have left him again.

No way I could have denied my feelings for him any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Short Version: Elena Sees clay in her room and they almost have sex, before she realized that it was and dream and woke up. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Hey guys! What did you think of the chapter? This chapter was inspired by season 1 episode 2. I always loved how they could fully show their emotions in Elena's dream and tried my best to carry that feeling over in this chapter. 
> 
> Now I will be honest, this is the first time I have ever written a scene like this, so I apologize if it's... *ahem* not up to par as it were.
> 
> I would love your thoughts on this chapter and please any and all advice would be wonderful.
> 
> Also as I am not following the storyline of the tv show to the full extent I will give you guys a little hint and let you know that this dream has more significance in the show! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3 Destiny


End file.
